Raid of the Alien Mice
The Raid of the Alien Mice is the twenty-fourth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary It's a beautiful night on planet Arus as Allura watches a meteor shower from the window in her room. She makes a wish for peace on Arus. Allura asks her space mouse friend Chitter what he and the other mice would wish for. Chitter answers that it would be cheese. Some of the meteors crash and out pop some frightening looking rat creatures. The castle alarms go off, awakening the sleeping Voltron Force. The team comes to the control room, asking what's happened. Coran can't find anything wrong. Accept a hole chewed in a corridor. Some blame Chitter but Allura explains he is innocent. Chitter goes to investigate the alarm while everyone else goes back to bed. He runs into one of the alien rats and their is an explosion. Castle guards and Keith fight the fire and the Voltron Force checks in with Coran again. A hole chewed through metal and a mouse trap catches Chitter. Nanny thinks Chitter was responsible and everyone believes her over Allura's protests. Coran orders another check of the power systems when the power suddenly goes out. The doors wont open so Hunk pries them open bare handed. Menacing red eyes appear in the dark and fire lasers at them. They return fire and the light of a flashlight reveals them as alien mice. Elsewhere, Haggar observes her plan as the rats go about causing more and more chaos in the castle. Lotor thinks very little of Haggar's plan but Zarkon tell him not to scoff. Back at the castle, the leader of the mice volunteers to track the evil rats down and Coran gives him a tracking device. Chitter finds a rat but runs from its eye blasts. Meanwhile, the Voltron Force head to the main computer to stop the rats their. While this is all happening, a Robeast arrives. Keith orders Allura and Pidge to guard the computer room while he, Lance and Hunk launch the lions. Coran can't power up the launching system so Keith and the others decide to run for the lions instead. The Robeast spots Keith and the others and it starts shooting at them. The three manage to avoid its attack but can't continue forward. Meanwhile, the mice are the only ones small enough to chase after the alien rats and are sent in alone to stop them. After some fighting, Chitter lures the rats out into the open and Pidge shoots them. Keith, Lance and Hunk are unable to get to their Lions and the forest is set on fire. The situation in the castle is taken care of, allowing Pidge and Allura to launch their lions. Allura arrives in time to save Keith, Lance and Hunk by extinguishing the fires. She then transports the three back to the castle while Pidge delays the Robeast. The Blue Lion and Green Lion get caught by the Robeast but quickly free themselves. Just as Keith and the others arrive in their own lions. Soon the team forms Voltron to fight the Robeast. Voltron fights with the Robeast for a bit, then forms the blazing sword and then slashes the Robeast to bits. Nanny gives Chitter and the other mice the finest cheese in the castle as a reward for their bravery. Allura notes that the mice's wish came true and hopes hers will as well someday. Pidge then tries to steal some of the mice's cheese and gets attacked for it much to everyone's amusement. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Quotes Keith: (to Allura) "What was your wish?" Nanny: "What would a lovely young girl wish for?" Lance: (grins knowingly) "Some good looking young Prince to come along and sweep her off her feet." Allura: "Silly. You know, Lance, you think just like a mouse." Everyone wonders what wish Allura made on the shooting star Notes and Goofs * When the Lions are being launched, it is supposed take place anywhere from the middle of the night to just before dawn. Unfortunately the background sky is daylight. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes